1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved collapsible portable corral. More specifically, this invention provides an improved portable, foldable corral for confining and directing the movement of livestock and the like, and an improved method for confining and directing the movement of livestock and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,196 to Breitenbach; U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,529 to Blagg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,585 to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,959 to Steele; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,157 to Lambert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,836 to Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,223 to Koehn. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular improved collapsible portable corral and improved method for confining and directing the movement of livestock of this invention.